


Of Trippings and Slidings

by kaisyacht



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Fluff, Kris is a hero that has only one line, M/M, mentions of Chanyeol and Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisyacht/pseuds/kaisyacht
Summary: In which Sehun’s a worrywart because apparently his bear is a clumsy one.





	Of Trippings and Slidings

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if it should be rated Mature, tbh. A re-post.
> 
> unbeta-ed. disclaimer.

 

 

If someone would ask if the rumors about Kim Jongin in his _almost_ six foot height being a clumsy 21 year old whiny baby were true, the answer would be a B I G no. The ground that he usually walks on just has this weird fascination over him that they pull him down to have a taste of his face every now and then because apparently, he’s a handsome man like that and not everyone gets a taste of him. So he is not clumsy.

 

It is only Sehun—the boyfriend, that worries a lot and over exaggerates everything. Kim Jongin strongly believes.

 

“Jongin where are you?” Sehun calls out the moment his foot took its landing inside their rather unusually dark apartment. “Jongin?”

 

He flicks on the lights, carefully disposing his messenger bag on the couch as he pads through the kitchen and calls out once again. But said man is still yet to make his appearance and Sehun starts thinking of a hundred and ten possibilities of where his boyfriend could be within that few seconds. Luhan was at the convenience store when he passed by on his way home and Kris was somewhere out there creating this so called masterpiece of him when Chanyeol walked with him earlier up to the bus station. Aside from them, his list of People-Jongin-Associates-With stops right there and Sehun wonders if he should’ve encouraged his boyfriend to mingle with people instead of hogging his personal bubble in every party they’ve been to. He regrets nothing though. Jongin is his, and no one can share.

 

With another fine line showing its earlier signs of attaching itself on Sehun’s forehead to mark his beautiful sculptured visage, said man pulls his phone out and dials Jongin’s number—thumb in between cute little rows of teeth.

 

The familiar sound of his laughter echoes in the still room—suspiciously coming in the direction of their love nest—Sehun mentally berates himself at this, of not fully inspecting the place first, but then again he only needs one reason— Jongin— and really, he did the right choice. He took big steps, ready to give the other a piece of his mind and perhaps a good smack on the other’s bottoms, but when he opened the door, everything melted at the sight of Jongin peacefully curled up on bed—one hand tightly holding his phone while the other’s wound around a pillow.

 

_Don’t ever let go of your phone,_ Sehun had said once.

 

He taps the glowing screen of his device and leans against the door frame, a soft gaze painted on his windows to the world while they land upon the cause of his erratically beating heart. Jongin’s lips are slightly parted and he’s wearing the same clothes he has before they got separated exactly seven hours ago. With bated breath, Sehun moves swiftly inside the room and crawls in bed. Jongin moves in his sleep.

 

Sehun spoons him from behind.

 

Jongin smells like the sun and sweat but a small portion of his everyday cologne got stuck around his nape and Sehun took advantage of the fact that Jongin’s weak spot belongs there, kissing it ever so softly.

 

“…nngh”

 

A small smile forms around his lips, adding more pressure to imprint them around the other’s skin.

 

“S… s-stop”

 

“Are you waking up?” He breathes, throwing one possessive arm around Jongin’s middle.

 

Instinctively, Jongin curls inside his embrace. “Sehuuuuun…”

 

“Wake up,” he gives a teasing lick along the exposed skin making Jongin turn around so quickly Sehun’s quite taken aback.

 

“Sehun!”

 

He smiles cheekily and, “I miss you,” buries his face inside the other’s chest in his embrace.

 

Jongin groans—though it sounded more of a façade to Sehun than a refusal—reluctantly throwing an arm around Sehun’s lithe frame. “I’m tired.”

 

“I could tell,” he murmurs, loving the warmth exuding from his boyfriend’s body. “You smell like practice room.”

 

“Hmmn… Taemin’s a monster when he’s cramming.”

 

Sehun looks up with wild inattentive eyes, so hurried, so instinctual, “Are you hurt? Did something happen during practice? Did he make you do something diffi—”

 

Jongin places a kiss on his forehead—lips slightly missing on his eyebrows—hugging him tighter along the process. He still has his eyes closed. “Stop worrying, I’m fine.”

 

“How can I not worry? You even trip on air.”

 

“That was a one-time thing.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“…Okay maybe twice.”

 

“Jongin.”

 

The arms around him loosens and Sehun’s met with a pair of deep black orbs—his heart will never stop skipping a beat seeing those pair of mystery. “Here’s a confession, tripping is a part of my life but did you know that I never really fell? Well, not until you came into my life.”

 

The slap on Jongin’s chest is immediate and laughter fills the room just as quickly. He hugs Jongin back though. “You suck.”

 

“Oh we both know you love me _sucking_.”

 

Sehun buries his face back in Jongin’s chest, a new form of warmth is caressing his skin. “Oh my god, shut up! You stink.”

 

“That,” Sehun feels a hand on his arm and not a second later he’s a length away from the other. The immediate absence of Jongin-warmth tugs at his heartstrings. “I cannot argue. I feel sticky. I’ll take a shower, wait for me?”

 

He nods, grabbing the pillow Jongin hugged earlier and watches as the latter gets off bed—

 

“—fuck!”

 

“WHAT IS IT?” Sehun’s back in Jongin’s side in a matter of second, beating all the fictitious character in his Jongin’s-in-danger-must-hurry speed. The things he had grown into in able to date the Kim Jongin.

 

“I jabbed my toe in this fucking table—fuck that hurts. Why is there a fucking table here Sehun?”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

The table has been there ever since they moved in.

 

Jongin _loved_ that bedside table.

 

Jongin _loves_ bending him on that table.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Does it still hurt?”

 

They were walking along the hallway, off to their first class when Sehun is reminded of Jongin’s toe. The latter’s wearing an old chucks and although Sehun see’s nothing wrong with the other, the blood of a mother hen runs in his core deeper than the blood of lust. Sadly. Seriously, _sadly_.

 

“Nope. You kissed my booboo away,” Jongin sings, pinching Sehun’s chin.

 

Because Sehun’s a hardcore tsundere fan and likes portraying the role— he plays them _real_ strong— he rolls his eyes and pushes Jongin away that brought the first collision of Jongin’s day. (Sehun tries to keep a list of numbers Jongin bumps into something or someone in a day.)

 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry Jongin,” he gives the other person—a girl—a brief glance and a curt apology before brushing her away much like a fly to concentrate on his boyfriend. “Are you hurt? Where did you bumped into her? I’m really sorry, please don’t get mad at me.”

 

“Sehun, where’s the other person?”

 

“I sent her away, don’t worry.”

 

“I didn’t get to apologize.”

 

“I took care of it, are you hurt? I’m really sorry babe.”

 

“Shhh… this is nothing. Kiss me?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“You know you want it too.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Hey, that’s not what you told me last night.”

 

“Oh my god. That’s it, I’m out.”

 

Wednesday – 1 and counting.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Thursday, he had seen Jongin almost falling the remaining five flight of stairs had it not been for Kris’ unbelievably fast reflexes (who ever trained that giant idiot with basket and balls, Sehun would want to worship). Jongin looked relieved, a silly smile on his rather sleep induced face (Sehun wonders if his boyfriend slept throughout the lecture again but couldn’t bring himself to scold the other for he’s looking all cute and sleepy and Sehun digs that, unfortunately), all the while searching for Sehun as they descend the remaining steps. Kris’ arm still wound around Jongin’s middle. Sehun’s not jealous.

 

He’s just silently plotting Kris’ accidental death.

 

“I almost died,” he pulls the other into his embrace, getting territorial the moment the two reached the _empty_ study hall.

 

“I’m fine Sehun,” Jongin reassures him. “Kris was fast enough to prolong my life.”

 

Sehun did not like the chuckles coming from Jongin’s lips, and so he delivers that red note towards the tallest male through his eyes. Much to Sehun’s delight, Kris had gone through the exact _same_ situation countless of times to actually be afraid of the pale.

 

“I’m straight,” he deadpans.

 

“Yeah, well Jongin can bend even a ruler as much as he can bend himself,” Jongin tries to wiggle out of Sehun’s grasp but fails to do so. “Trust me. I _was_ straight too.” The muffled groans in Sehun’s ears were too cute for him he had no other choice but to hug the other tighter and wish for the stars that Jongin can shrink pocket size for him to be hidden inside Sehun’s forever.

 

“Sehun, I’ll die in your embrace.”

 

“Hush. Don’t talk, we’re having a moment.”

 

“We’re having a moment?”

 

“Yeah. Can you feel it?”

 

“If us having a moment includes me suffocating to death, then go ahead. Kiss me goodbye.”

 

“No can do. Kris is staring.”

 

“Oh my god! Sehun, let me go!”

 

Sehun always has the last laugh, he tells Kris this.

 

Thursday — 6 and counting.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Friday seems to be not Jongin’s day when he tripped, slipped, and bumped for a total record of fifteen. Sehun almost carried him back home just to prevent anymore damages from happening all the while lecturing on physics and equilibrium.

 

He was overreacting Jongin had said, Chanyeol agreed.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

However, despite Sehun’s eagerness to track down Jongin’s little misfortunes. He cannot come up with the right numbers. And Jongin likes keeping them to himself. Or so he thinks when he had agreed to go for a little skateboarding with Luhan one fine Sunday afternoon while Sehun’s fast asleep.

 

One fine Sunday afternoon didn’t turn out to be fine at all. Not when he lost his balance and fell off the board, twisting his ankle in an awkward direction as he lands on the asphalt.

 

“Sehun’s so gonna have my head,” Luhan huffs, carrying two skateboards on one hand and Jongin’s arm slung across his shoulder blades, merely an hour after their supposedly escapade. He limps alongside Jongin’s, dread written all over his face. “Fuck, he’ll skin me alive.”

 

Jongin has the audacity to laugh, to which brings horror in Luhan’s face. “I can imagine.”

 

The latter delivers a jab on his ribs, playful but still, Luhan’s bony and it stings. “I hate you right now.”

 

“I’m the one that has _all_ the rights to say that, Lu Fucking Han.”

 

Luhan’s secret plan of depositing Jongin in front of the latter’s door and leave Sehun’s wrath to him all alone, flies all the way to the other end of the earth with his soul at the shuddering dark voice of the one and only, Oh Sehun. He was given no time to compose himself when Sehun takes Jongin from his arm and gave him the iciest glare one could ever imagine before closing the door in his face.

 

Luhan can only mutter a, “ _What the fuck_ ,” before he leaves Jongin’s board by the door and runs to the elevators.

 

Inside, Sehun’s got a funny look on him. One with worry, half of anger, a quarter of pain, and a pinch of pity, all mixed together with his colorful choice of words. Jongin’s having a blast despite his stinging ankle.

 

“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING YOU CAN GO SKATEBOARDING WHEN YOU DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FUCKING BALANCE ON AN ACTUAL GROUND TO SAVE YOURSELF?!?”

 

“Luhan was there, Sehun.” He tries to soothe the other but Sehun’s obviously not having any of it.

 

“YES! HE WAS THERE. LUHAN WAS FUCKING THERE AND YET YOU STILL FUCKING SPRAINED YOU’RE FUCKING ANKLE!”

 

For someone livid, Sehun’s touch were too soft around Jongin’s ankle. He props himself on his elbows and looks down at the other attending him with a fond smile on his lips. “It’s not his fault Sehun.”

 

Sehun presses on the protruding bone a little harder, earning a hiss from the other. “OF COURSE IT IS HIS FAULT! IF THAT MOTHERFUCKER JUST STAYED HOME AND SUCKED HIS DICK THIS WOULDN’T HAPPEN!”

 

Jongin suppresses a grin, “I didn’t know you have fantasies of Luhan, Sehun. I’m quite jealous.”

 

“JONGIN!” He looks up and the annoyance and anger, all morphs into worry. He carefully places Jongin’s foot on the carpeted floor, settling beside the other after a while to nestle his face on Jongin’s shoulder and snake his arms protectively around the latter’s middle. Jongin thinks he’ll strain his elbows after this but Sehun’s warmth is so comfortable, so familiar, and feels so much like home that he thinks it’s worth it. Sehun is worth it. “I was so scared when I woke up and you’re not there. You didn’t leave any note and you even left your phone. I called everyone but they didn’t know of your whereabouts and Luhan wouldn’t pick up. Then I see you again, limping with all the other scratches on your body. Tell me I’m wrong to be mad.”

 

He lays them both on bed with half of Sehun’s body on top of him. “I’m really sorry, I’ll tell you next time and I wouldn’t go anywhere without you. I promise.”

 

“Don’t make promises, do them.”

 

“I will,” he leaves a kiss on top of Sehun’s crowning glory and smiles. Now that his boyfriend’s calm, Jongin would like to know the reason behind some of the _pressing_ matters on hand. “Did I fuck you or did you fuck me?”

 

Sehun exhales a wailing groan that brought laughter to Jongin’s lips, he keeps his arms around the other tight as he starts rubbing himself against him. “And I was having such a good dream too! Fucking Luhan ruined everything!”

 

“Now, now,” Sehun hates being petted, Jongin knows it but it does not stop him from doing so. Besides, the flush on Sehun’s cheeks is quite the view. Damn if he’s not in love. “Tell me, what is that dream all about.”

 

Sehun buries his face on the others neck as he does so. Sadly, Jongin couldn’t fuck him by the window. Fortunately, Sehun can still fuck him on the bed—all vanilla and sappy.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

If someone would ask if the rumors about Kim Jongin in his _almost_ six foot height being a clumsy 21 year old whiny baby were true, the answer would be a B I G no. The ground that he usually walks on just has this weird fascination over him that they pull him down to have a taste of his face every now and then because apparently, he’s a handsome man like that and not everyone gets a taste of him. So he is not clumsy.

 

It is only Sehun—the boyfriend, that worries a lot and over exaggerates everything. Kim Jongin strongly believes.

 

He also believes it’s one way for Sehun to bend him and in return, submissively bends for him.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Omake

 

 

 

_“FUCK.”_

 

“What?! _Ah_ —Jongin are you hurt?”

 

“Sehun, I have my dick inside your ass, will you stop worrying for a minute?”

 

“But what if— _oh god don’t stop please_ —I’ve hurt you?”

 

“The only reason you’re gonna hurt me is if you keep on squeezing my dick. _Godammit_! _Stop eating me—_ why aren’t you lose?”

 

“Well sorry if— _oh fuck, Jongiiiin_ —I have a tight ass!”

 

“Which I love by the way.”

 

“I know, so please for the love of all sexually explicit material, _move_.”

 

“I’m trying! But you need to relax. _Shit!_ ”

 

“WHAT?!? Did I hurt you for real? Oh fuck Jongin I’m so sorry— _oohh._ ”

 

“Please Sehun, don’t kill the mood with your maternal instincts.”

 

“Then stop cursing! You’re making me worried. And why are we having sex like it’s the first time?”

 

“I don’t know, ask yourself that. Do you want me to stop moving at all?”

 

“God, no!”

 

“Then shut your mouth.”

 

“But what if— _nooo! Move Jongin_ —you twist your ankle again?”

 

“That was three months ago Sehun.”

 

“It never hurt to be cautious.”

 

“But it’s hurting my balls when you refuse to be fucked.”

 

“Because you’re injured!”

 

“Sehun, I’ll say this for the last time. Stop worrying over me and worry for your own well-being instead, because I swear if you don’t stop, I’ll have to stop myself. Now relax for me so I can fuck you properly.”

 

“I’m only trying to be a good boyfriend. _Stop spanking me!_ ”

 

“I know baby, but please, not now. I need you to hold on the headboard and relax.”

 

“Why don’t you just ride me, you like riding me, right?”

 

“I did that the other night. Please Sehun, I haven’t fucked you since the ankle incident, I’ve already learned my lesson, I won’t sneak behind your back again, _please_ , let me to do the job tonight.”

 

“But Jong—”

 

“ _Sehun._ ”

 

“ _Ah!—_ Okay! Okay, I’m gonna stop now. Don’t pull out.”

 

“Now that’s a good boy— _oh shit._ ”

 

“ _Fuck—_ Jongin _,_ I’m so sorry—no! Don’t stop! Okay. I’ll _behave_. _”_

 

 


End file.
